


The Long Night

by LadyGinoza



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Illness, M/M, Murder, hostages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGinoza/pseuds/LadyGinoza
Summary: A military Unit is task to bring medical assistance to afflicted people in needs and things takes a turn for the worst.





	The Long Night

**Chapter 1**

**Sugo**

I’ve done so many expeditions to the point everything is just second nature to me but there’s always that bit of anxiety that remains no matter how many I do. There’s always the uncertainty that could occur and the elements always loves to play its part. But, this time it’s completely different in my opinion.

“I honestly don’t know how you can do that to yourself.” Kagari voices out as he watches Ginoza inject himself a dose of insulin and for once I wish he would just can it.

I already know how much Ginoza hates it when people point out when he needs to inject a dose of insulin. In a way, I can’t blame him since it’s a sensitive topic. If I were in his place, I wouldn’t want a person to point out something that is basically keeping me alive. It’s not like Ginoza can always go somewhere private to inject himself.

“You get used to it, just like with every other things.” Ginoza responds once he’s finished injecting his insulin and tucks his shirt back in and puts his pouch back in his bag.

“That; is not the same.” Kagari counters back as he waves his arms around. “If I ever get a disease where I need to inject myself on a daily basis. I guess I’m going to die.” He adds and if I could get a dollar for every time I’ve heard someone say that to Ginoza, I’d probably be rich.

“It’s a good thing you’re acquainted with a doctor.” Ginoza says and I’m sure out of the goodness of his heart, he would be the first to help Kagari out if it ever came to that. He never fails to step up and help those in need which was the first thing that appealed to me when I first met him and the rest is like we say history.

When I was first advised that my squad would be accompanying Ginoza on his next relief expedition, I wasn’t sure if I had heard correctly. It’s no secret that we’ve been involved with each other for some time now which is why I was removed from anything that involved Ginoza in the first place. My superior had stated that it would affect my judgement which was his reasoning for transferring Ginoza to another unit instead. Of course I didn’t like it but I understood it. It did make sense.

“The benefits.” Kagari shouts as he leaps on his feet and does a quick dash on the other side of the chopper as he carelessly hugs Ginoza and although I do enjoy Kagari and his antics, this is not the time for them. He’ll get himself killed if he doesn’t change his attitude. Hell, if he keep this up, he’ll kill all of us with his sudden brusk movement inside a moving chopper.

“We’re almost at our landing site.” I voice out catching my team’s attention. “It’s not the time for jokes.” I add as I stare at Kagari and hopefully he’ll get my drift.

“Lighten up.” He shoots back so I guess he did not. “It’s not like we’re heading into a war zone.” He adds and if only he knew. We’re heading to a third world country. The country itself is a war zone with all the civil wars and government corruption that’s going on over there at the moment.

“The task is none the less as important.” I choose to say.

“Sergeant.” I hear a voice in my ear coming from my headset as the pilot continues, “Our landing zone is flooded. I’m going to have to drop your unit further south away from the flood zone.”

“Alright.” I respond and continue, “Just try to land us as close as possible to our original drop off.”

“Will do, Sergeant.” The pilot confirms.

I should have known we’d have issues with our landing. We’re heading off in a country that’s pretty much rainforest and to make matters worse it’s the rainy season. It shouldn’t be much of a surprise that the place is basically flooding and that’s not something I wanted to hear. I just wanted this expedition to go as smoothly as possible. I just want to get Ginoza to the village where I know he’ll be safe with the local villagers.

I feel the chopper do a sharp turn as I look out one of the windows and the river is the first thing that catches my eyes. Although we’re still quite high, even I can tell that the river might pose quite a problem. Yes, the pilot is taking us south from our original landing point but we’re none the less going to have issues getting to our destination. It looks like the way the river has risen, it split into two and it’s basically cutting us off from the south and the north. No matter how I look at it, we’ll have that damn river to cause us some issues later.

The chopper slowly starts making its descent as I observe my unit. They’re all ready, I can see it in their eyes and within a few minutes we’ll be on the ground and our assignment begins. Once we’re on the ground, there’s no room for errors or blunders.

The pilot manages to make a soft landing and once the propellers start slowing down, I’m the first to step onto foreign soil followed by my unit. Ginoza is the last to step out of the chopper as the unit waste little time taking the supplies off the chopper and distributing the load equally. Once that’s done, the pilot reignites his chopper and a few seconds later, he’s pulling up into the air and we’re officially on our own.

“I should have known we’d have to travel through the damn jungle.” Kagari exclaims. If he honestly thought we’d be going to a village that has air conditioning, he honestly was not paying attention. He’ll learn. Just like all the others, he’ll learn.

“Are you sure he’s ready for this?” Kunizuka asks, catching my attention as I turn my gaze to Kagari and he’s not acting like a soldier. More like a child who’s just arrived on a field trip.

“Has there ever been anyone who’s really ready for things like this?” I ask her and hopefully when the time comes, he’ll be able to pull himself together. During training, he did achieve a decent score and performance so I do have faith in him. “It’s his first assignment. He’ll learn but I believe he’s got what it takes.” I add.

“I hope you’re right.” Kunizuka states and I sure do hope that I’m right.

“Keep your eyes open team.” I instruct, catching my team’s attention as they finish up securing the load onto their back with weapons in hand. “A lot of people are counting on us to get the job done.” I add and with that, we start moving.

With the scenery, I can understand why Ginoza keeps on coming back here to provide relief effort to the locals. The sight of Zambia’s landscape is without a doubt beautiful. The land is almost untouched by man and the landscape is a mix of the wild safari that reminds you that you’re indeed in Africa and in every direction you look there’s something else. To begin with, there’s the grand rainforest in the distance where we need to go. Even if there is still some distance, I can tell that it is lush and thick. Behind us, are large mountains with their own rainforest wrapping around them like a wreath.

“Why is it so hot!?” I hear Kagari complain as he moves up closer to Ginoza. “Aren’t you hot?” He asks and adds, “I’m pissing!”

He’s being a bit too dramatic. Yes it’s hot here but it’s not that bad and at least it’s not raining. If it was, he’d have another thing to complain about. He should be at least thankful that we’re not in Africa’s peak for hotness. It’s not even summer here yet.

“You’ll get used to it.” Ginoza shoots back. “Besides, you really should be keeping an eye on that leopard over there.” He adds calmly and immediately the unit starts looking around but I can’t see anything.

“Leopard!?” Kagari exclaims as he frantically looks around. “Where!?” He asks and Ginoza silently taps his should and points towards a tree and right there just lying on a branch is the wild cat. It’s barely noticeable and if Ginoza had not pointed it out, I never would have seen it.

“Kagari keep it down will you before you attract trouble.” Kunizuka orders as she slaps him on his helmet before walking past him to encourage the rest of the unit to continue.

“It’s fine.” Ginoza is the first to respond in Kagari’s defense and I wish he wouldn’t. Kagari needs to take this assignment seriously. “Kagari, as long as you don’t start running. It won’t even bat an eye at you.” Ginoza tells him and to be honest I wouldn’t even tempt that. A leopard is dangerous on its own and if it’s hungry, I seriously doubt it that it won’t try to attack us.

“You’re way too calm.” Kagari states and that’s pretty much an understatement. “You know there are poisonous snakes lurking about!” He quickly adds and that alone, I know for a fact is not something that worries Ginoza. The fact that he does have antidotes for the poisonous animals that lurks around here with him in case of an emergency, he’s not even going to bat an eye about it.

“Only if they bite you.” Ginoza shoots back in his same old carefree nature.

“Kagari, stop yapping and keep moving.” I order and he moves forward in the front of the unit.

“Maybe you should have taken him to Australia as his first expedition in the wild.” Ginoza tells me behind a smile and he doesn’t have to say what else he has in the back of his mind. If I had brought Kagari to Australia, the kid would surely have died from a heart attack within minutes. Basically everything in Australia can and will kill you.

“You’re enjoying torturing my rookie a bit too much.” I say.

“Australia is great. We should go there sometime.” He quickly says, completely changing the subject and adds, “The aboriginal people are simply amazing. You’d like them.”

Ever since he went there to provide aid to some of the aboriginal people in Australia, he’s been constantly at me to go there with him. I do agree that there are some gorgeous locations in Australia but over my dead body I will set foot on that island. I swear to god if I were to see a Cassowary, I’ll shoot it on sight. The damn things are crazy.

“No thank you.” I reject his offer but I know he’ll bring it up again until he eventually wins but in the meantime, I think I’ll let him work his brain out until then. “I’m not going to go in a country where pretty much everything can kill you. And I do mean everything.” I add and he lets out a laugh and I know he agrees with me but he’ll never admit it.

“It’s not that bad.” He says, not like I was expecting anything else to come out from him.

After knowing Ginoza for so long, I’ve come to accept the fact that he loves wildlife. He knows how dangerous they can be but he loves them none the less. Every time he goes on a relief effort, he never fails to get pictures with some sort of crazy animal. Of course he’s not alone. I know when he took them there were some of the locals there with him to supervise for his safety but it just takes one time to make it fatal.

“I still haven’t forgotten the picture you sent me of a spider eating a crow.” I tell him and I honestly wished he had never sent me that damn thing but it’s definitely not the worst one of the lot. “Or that picture of a bunch of little spiders all bunched up together in the top corner of a room with a large ass one that I’m sure was the size of our cat.” I add and that one by far is the worst one he’s ever sent me containing spiders.

I will handle snakes. I will handle those creepy ass centipedes and shit but don’t annoy me with damn spiders. I hate those damn things and I’m sorry if I were to enter a house with a spider who’s probably the size of my cat, I’m burning the damn house down. It’s just nope, nope, nope. Not going to do it. Not today. Not ever.

“It wasn’t that bad.” Ginoza shoots back with a gentle smile and of course it’s never that bad. I never asked him but I’m positive when he took that photo, I’d be surprised if he did not touch that large ass spider. I haven’t asked because I don’t want him to confirm it.

“And you never fail to send me those pictures right before breakfast.” I tell him and I receive a mischievous grin as I can see him recounting all of those special ones he’s sent me within the years and I’m convinced that he perfectly times it so I get them once I’ve woken up. “Hey, good morning. Everything is great over here but check this thing that could possibly kill me in a matter of seconds about a foot away.” I add and I’m laughing about it now but in the moment of receiving them, I sure wasn’t laughing. He had me on edge for the rest of the day until I eventually got his phone call or I got him on video chat to make sure that he was alright.

“It’s a good thing I never sent you those pictures about the time I went scuba diving with some sharks.” He tells me and this is the first time I’ve heard of this antic. Now that’s just plain ridiculous and stupid and irresponsible and yet it really shouldn’t surprise me. I just fear getting that call one day from someone where he’s at telling me that Ginoza has been severely wounded by a wild animal. That alone is one of my biggest fears.

“And please never do.” I say and I appreciate he didn’t spontaneously sent me that picture on an early morning but maybe once we’ve finished this expedition and I’ve finished my assignment, maybe I’ll get him to show me. Yeah, I definitely want to see what other crazy stunts he did that would definitely set his dad off even more. It’s probably the reason why he didn’t send it to me in the first place. “How are you fairing?” I ask, changing the subject as I catch his eyes. He seems fine but with this heat; I can only imagine his blood sugar will drop much faster than usual.

“I’m fine.” He quickly responds back as we finally enter the rainforest only to find that most of it looks like a swamp forcing us to awkwardly navigate through it and hoping that we won’t come face to face with any wild animals that could potentially kill us.

“We can stop.” I suggest when we’re forced to stop our advance and we have to walk along the side of swamp like area. Hoping that we’ll finally reach some dry patches of land that will allow us to move forward.

We have to go through this rainforest in order to get to our village and right now I’m thinking that perhaps the pilot should have drop us further north instead. Maybe getting to the village on the northern side might have been better than the south since it would seem the water channels are heading south. At this rate, we might not be able to reach the village from our position. We might be forced to turn back and try to find a nearby village that will be able to take us in for the time being and that can be dangerous. All the medical supplies that we’re carrying, we’re a perfect target for thieves.

“We talked about this before we left.” Ginoza states and for a brief moment I could sense a bit of annoyance in his tone.

I know he hates to be treated differently. He doesn’t like to be babied but he’s not like everyone else. He’s got a life threatening disease and yes it will cause some concerns from others who care for him. If he had type two, it wouldn’t be as bad but he’s got type one. He needs to regularly check his sugar level constantly to make sure everything is all good. I can’t take the chance for complications to arise.

“Yes and that was before our original drop off had to be changed.” I quickly state.  “We’ve still got some distance to make before we can reach the afflicted village.” I add.

The last thing I want is to get into a fight over this matter. I know that Ginoza is good in conditions like this. After all, it’s not his first expedition in conditions like this but it doesn’t change the fact that I do care for him. His safety and wellbeing is my first priority. The assignment can come in second.

“I’m fine. Quit worrying about me. It’s not my first time in Zambia and I’ve become quite accustomed to the Lasta region.” He states and it’s true, I can’t argue against that. It’s his seventh time coming here actually so I know he knows his way around and he’s become accustomed to the wildlife here but complications can always arise.

“I know you have but I’m just saying that we don’t have to do the travel straight in one go. We can stop to rest whenever you need to.” I tell him and maybe it will also be good for the unit as well. We’re hauling quite an amount of weight on our backs. I don’t think anyone will complain if we take a few minutes of break time.

“Seriously I’m fine-”

The sound of a gunshot echoes through the air followed by the flapping wings of birds flying away in all haste. Without a word, I bolt forward only to see Kagari with his gun in his hands and on the ground lies a man who’s not mine with blood spilling out of his stomach.

“Kagari!” I shout but his gaze remain glued on the man who’s clutching at his stomach as if hoping that will be enough to stop the bleeding. “Report!” I order.

“He had a gun-” Kagari starts, unable to hide his anxiety as he spoke and continues, “I thought he was going to shoot.”

“Great job.” Kunizuka says as she yanks Kagari’s gun out of his hands and I see Gino walk past me towards the injured man.

“Of course he had a gun! Everyone carries a gun in the jungle.” Ginoza says as he quickly puts on medical gloves and kneels down next to the man and waste little time inserting a finger in the man’s wound followed by a weak whimper from the man.

“Does he have a chance?” I ask as I study the man’s facial expression. He clearly has fear in his eyes. He’s afraid to die, he doesn’t want to die and it’s all my fault. This incident is on me, I should have been paying more attention to Kagari.

“I’ve seen worst.” Ginoza replies and that gives me a bit of relief but I don’t like the location of the wound. It’s much too close to the vital organs, of all we know the bullet could have hit an organ and if that’s the case there’s nothing that Ginoza will be able to do. “It’s going to be alright, I’ve got you.” He tells the man and it seems to help to calm him down but all of this shouldn’t have happened.

This man, he looks to be around the same age as Kagari. By all means, he looks like a kid but there’s nothing I can do for this man as I force my attention towards Kagari who’s sitting on the ground. He’s shot at lifeless target who knows how many times but this is the first time he has fired a shot on a living person. Maybe he wasn’t ready for this.

The sudden sound of branches cracking catches my attention and seconds later I found myself and my team surrounded by men carrying automatic rifles in their hands. All of those guns pointed at us; needless to say we’re fucked if I don’t find a way out for us. The odds are already against us. To them, we just shot one of theirs.

“Drop your guns and no one has to die.” A man orders as he comes forward with a hand gun in his hand. “You’re outnumbered so don’t try to be the hero.” He adds and I drop my gun to the ground first and my team follows.

If it was just my team, I would have gambled. All I would need is to shoot their leader and the rest would back away. It’s clear who’s the one pulling the strings here but I wish we hadn’t met so soon and especially under these circumstances. But, with Ginoza with us, I can’t take the risk that he gets hurt and I know from the briefing that I received that this man is dangerous. Shinya Kougami has been problematic in this country for quite some time. He’s not someone you want to cross path with if you’re on the losing side.

“On your feet, Princess.” Kougami orders Ginoza who still has his hand in the man’s wound stopping the bleeding.

“I can’t.” Ginoza objects and I wish for once he wouldn’t argue. Just get up and do what the man says. “I’m able to stop the bleeding. If I let go, he’ll bleed out within minutes-”

Without a word, Kougami points his gun to his own man and puts a bullet in the man’s chest causing blood to splatter in Ginoza’s face as he yanks his hand away from the deceased.

“There. Problem solved. On your feet.” He orders as he points his gun towards Ginoza and without any further arguments he gets up and I move forward to grab Ginoza’s arm when Kougami suddenly turns his gun towards me. “Did I tell you that you could move?” He asks as he motions his gun sideways as if instructing me to back away from our medic and I comply. I just can’t take any unnecessary risk.

“Look, it’s all a misunderstanding. We’re not an enemy.” I dare say, my eyes glued onto Kougami and hoping I might be able to talk some sense into the man. “My soldier made a mistake and that’s on me, alright. It’s his first expedition and he saw the guy armed and panicked. I wasn’t attentive when I should have and my medic was just trying to save your man’s life.” I explain.

“A misunderstanding…” Kougami says as he takes a step forward and continues, “That’s a good story.”

“You’re a local man so I’m sure you’ve heard of the villages being ravaged by epidemics of diseases.” I choose to say and add, “We’re just trying to get there and help these people so they don’t die. We’re just trying to save lives, that’s all.”

If I can talk my way out of this mess, we’ll be able to retreat to a nearby village. At least that will give us some time to reach out to HQ for assistance. To begin with, Kougami has way too many men at his disposal and I’m pretty sure he’s got far more elsewhere. Right now, I count at least twenty. There’s no way that my unit would be able to overpower so many. Not in this position.

“Come here, Princess.” Kougami order as I look at Ginoza and he looks back unsure what he should do when a gunshot echoes again causing Ginoza to flinch at the sudden sound. “Are you deaf? I said come here.” Kougami orders again as he points his gun towards Ginoza and I give him a nod to comply.

Ginoza hesitates as he takes a few steps forward, his eyes locked on the leader when I realize that I’ve been holding breath. I have to force myself to stay calm and to keep my breathing steady but if anything happens to Ginoza I’ll never be able to forgive myself. He’s not a soldier. He’s a doctor and he wouldn’t hurt anyone. For the love of god, please don’t let this bastard hurt him.

“What are you lot doing here?” Kougami asks.

“Trying to get to Nackawic. There are many people that are ill that need help.” Ginoza quickly answers and I have to wonder why he’s even asking. I already told him what we’re here for.

Kougami lowers his gun as he steps closer to Ginoza and reaches for Ginoza’s neck and pulls out his dog tags. Even though he’s a medic, he’s still required to have them since he’s affiliated with the military.

“Military medic, typical… Nobuchika Ginoza, fancy name…” Kougami says before yanking the necklace, causing the chain to break. “A pretty boy with a doctorate under his belt that daddy paid for, who’s never had to work for anything his whole life. It must be great to have everything handed out to you on a silver platter, now does it?” Kougami says before tossing the dog tags to one of his men and I can hear a few snicker.

“You don’t know me.” Ginoza replies back, not bothering to hide his defiance as he spoke and I wish he would just remain quiet unless he’s spoken to. This is definitely not the time or place to be head strong. Not with people like this. You have to try to talk your way out of it as quickly as possible but I hate the fact that bastard took Ginoza’s dog tags away from him. I’m starting to get the feeling he may not let us go and if that’s the case, we have a problem.

“Look. We don’t want any trouble. All of this is a misunderstanding and on behalf of my team, I apologize for the incident that occurred. We are a military unit task to take the good doctor to Nackawic so he can treat the ill.” I quickly say as I tempt my luck one more time to try and talk some sense into this man.

“I wasn’t talking to you.” Kougami snaps back as he points his gun at me and this might just be it for me. “Next time you talk, I’ll put a nice hole in your brain.” He threatens.

“What he’s saying is true.” Ginoza quickly shoots back in my defense as he steps forwards in front of me, the gun pointed at him. “We’re carrying medicine and vaccines for the people in Nackawic. It’s custom for the military to accompany medics for protection against thievery.” He adds and he shouldn’t have said that. People like him will steal anything to make quick money and the medication that we have is worth a lot in places like this. People would pay top dollars to get their hands on life saving vaccines.

“And what makes you think that I’m not a thief?” Kougami asks as he moves closer, the gun pressed against Ginoza’s temple but I can’t see his face. He’s acting tough but I know it’s all an act on his part. I know deep down, he’s terrified.

“You would have killed us by now if you were.” Ginoza answers after a short pause.

“Right… I’ve got far better use for you.” I hear Kougami say when he leaned closer to Ginoza’s ear before grabbing the nap of his neck and shoves him towards the man he had thrown the dog tags to. “Bag them.” He shouts and before any of us can react his men quickly grabs hold of us and one by one we get a bag of burlap shoved over our heads.

I don’t like what that bastard said to Ginoza. I’m afraid for his wellbeing and more importantly for his personal safety. Africa is well known for human trafficking and I know that slavery is quite common in places like this. The fact that he bothered to state that Ginoza was a pretty boy, I’m really scared what he’ll do to him.

There’s a lot of noise going on around us. At one point, I know we’ve been shoved into the back of a truck after we’ve had our bags yanked off our backs and the rest, it just feels like an eternity. The roads are rough and with my hands bound behind my back and unable to see, it’s hard to not tumble over until the truck comes to a stop.

After a few minutes, I hear a commotion and soon enough I feel myself being yanked and I feel myself fall down onto the ground before I get yanked back up to my feet. The smell of the burlap bag is becoming nauseating as I continue to be pushed around until I hear the sound of metal grinding together and I feel the restrains around my wrists getting cut and the burlap bag then gets yanks off my head and the next thing I see is a stone wall as I turn around to see the bar door close and standing behind it is the damn bastard.

“You people are starting to get on my last nerves.” Kougami says as I walk up closer. If he thinks he can intimidate me because I’m stuck behind bars, I don’t think so.

“Well, perhaps you shouldn’t be breaking the law.” I say.

“You think you know me now do ya?” He asks. Of course I know who he is. It’s be hard not to.

“I know who you are. I’ve heard enough stories to know exactly what you are.” I answer.

“Oh? And what’s that?” He asks but he doesn’t seem to care much. He’s just playing around. He doesn’t care about anything.

 “You’re nothing but a cutthroat. Nothing more.” I choose to say.

“And you’re this cutthroat’s prisoner.” He states, can’t argue against that. “I’m not a fool. I know who sent you. I know why you really came to Zambia and it sure isn’t to treat the ones in need.” He hisses but I sure as hell won’t confirm that. We have all the medical supplies to prove otherwise. We’re simply here to provide relief and by taking us hostage he’s only making himself be seen as a terrorist.

“You’re delusional.” I say.

“You know, I’m getting a sudden urge to hear the Princess scream right about now.” He says and doesn’t even bother to hide his cockiness about his intentions. I swear to god, if he touches a single hair on Ginoza’s head I’ll fucking murder him.

“If you dare touch a hair on his head-”

“You’ll do what? What will you do behind those bars?” He quickly cuts me off and continues, “That’s right. You’ll do nothing. Do you know why?”

“Enlighten me.” I shoot back.

“Your unit will die and you’ll watch as they draw their last breaths all the while contemplating the choices you've made.” He elaborates.

He’s putting everything on me. I know my unit won’t take any risks unless I do so as long as they remain calm, my team should be alright but he wants me to make a slip up. He wants to hurt them and pin it on me. This man is willing to wait for as long as he needs to in order to get what he wants. And that alone is what makes him dangerous.

If he wants to keep us as hostages until he’s proven to be wrong, then it’s fine. When we don’t show up to the village and words reach out to HQ that we’ve been taken hostage by his group, he won’t have any choice but to let us go. But, in the meantime I have to make sure my team survives. My team will be fine but Ginoza won’t. I have to bend on my pride for him, he needs his medication otherwise he won’t make it.

“Ginoza, he’s innocent. If you want to unleash your fury, you do it on me but leave him and my unit out of this. My team, I made an error that shouldn’t have happened.” I tell him as I step closer to the door as I grab the metal bars. “Ginoza will surely die in a cell.” I tell him but I can’t tell if he wants to laugh at what I just said or if he wants to scoff at me.

“Now don’t be so dramatic.” He shoots back as he motions away from me and makes his way out.

“Listen, he’s diabetic! He needs his insulin that your men took away from him. The black pouch, he needs it or he’s going to die.” I shout in a last attempt as I hear the man’s footsteps grow faint until I can no longer hear anything.


End file.
